Save Me - DeanCastiel
by DestielShipper3
Summary: Title: Save Me Author: DestielShipper3 Pairing: Dean/Castiel Rating: T Word Count: 1,145 Summary: Sam is gone for a few days visiting Amelia, whilst Dean and Castiel go on a hunting trip, and it doesn't turn out as they planned.


Dean and Castiel haven't been hunting in such a long time. It seems like forever in Dean's mind. With Sam gone, for a few days, Dean has been lonely fighting the demons alone. Until Castiel finally appeared randomly, in the motel Dean was staying at. Dean prayed to Castiel every night, but he still doesn't know if he even listens most of the time. They have a connection, which no one can understand not even Sam, but Sam can see it. Even if it's just in their movement, posture, but mostly their eyes. Sam sees the way that Castiel looks at Dean; it's the same look Dean does to Castiel. Castiel would say they have a 'more profound bond' but it's more than that.

As both Castiel and Dean sit in the black Impala, Dean always finds a chance to look over at Castiel when he isn't looking. Dean doesn't know why he does it, but just looking at Castiel makes him smile. They found a demon to hunt, finally. It's not a new demon- just ordinary- who is killing many people around the state. They know every bit of information for the hunt, and they are now fully prepared to attack.  
"Dean…" Castiel began.  
Dean glanced over at Castiel who was now looking into Dean's eyes, meaningfully.  
"Yeah?" Dean replied looking deep into his ocean like eyes.  
Dean, who was still in direct contact with Castiel, was surprised when Castiel turned away.  
"Nothing…Forget I ever said anything" Castiel stuttered.  
Dean didn't know what to expect from Castiel at that moment, but it wasn't that. Castiel is normally very confident with his words; Dean has never heard Castiel stutter.

*In the warehouse, where the Demon is*

"I have a feeling…Dean…Not a good one" Castiel remarked.  
"Cas…" Dean gulped, putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder.  
"Everything is going to be…fine!" Dean whispered.  
At that moment, Castiel grew a wide grin on his face, and nodded in response.

As Dean took out his sharp knife, with the engraving of the devils trap, he held it still and firm in his hand. His shoulders tensed until he realised that Castiel is behind him protecting him. Dean looked down quickly at the floor, to check for anything. Blood. Blood was all Dean could see…red fresh sticky blood too.  
"Ugh, Gross!" Dean boomed, as it echoed in the warehouse, Castiel was immediately by his side. Castiel's shoulder brushing Dean's in the process.  
"Well, well, well…What do we have here? A Winchester and an Angel" A mysterious voice belted out, and again echoed in the room.  
Dean was stiff, head to toe.  
A guy appeared out of the shadows dressed in all black, his hands dripping with blood; obviously not his blood. He slowly but carefully came closer to both Castiel and Dean, and flashed his Black soulless eyes at them. With a flick of the demons hand, Dean flew across the room, smashing into the closest wall in the warehouse.  
"DEAN!" Castiel screamed. But it was too late.  
The demon opened its mouth wide, and let the black revealing smoke come out. But it wasn't quick enough; Castiel was there in that very moment and put his hand over its mouth restraining the black smoke to go back into the demons body. A bright light sparked out of Castiel's hand and shone around the warehouse.

As soon as the demon dropped dead to the ground, Castiel ran towards where Dean had landed. His face bloody and bruised, Castiel fell to his knees, in pain seeing him like this. Castiel felt for his pulse, but there was no pulse existing in his body. Castiel quickly put a hand over Dean's mouth, no breathing either. Castiel was left out of options; one last trick he could use is his angel powers. But Dean is stone cold, and it never works on that sort of thing. Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder pushing all the power out of him onto Dean. No response, no nothing. Castiel, who was now on the edge of tearing up, punched the ground in frustration. He can't lose Dean like this, not now, not ever!  
Would CPR, or Mouth to Mouth work? Castiel wondered.  
It's worth a shot!  
Castiel doesn't remember that much about CPR or Mouth to Mouth but he knows he can try his best. He joined his hands together, and did 30 chest compressions, but nothing happened. No nothing, again! He felt his eyes water, but held back the tears.  
"Dean" Castiel said, putting a hand softly to Dean's cheek.  
"If you die, which I won't allow! I just want to try one thing" Castiel whispered.  
Castiel took his hand away from Dean's cheek and put one hand behind his head. Then he slowly leaned down, connecting his mouth with Dean's, hard and rushed, desire rushing through Castiel's body. Then suddenly he pulled away in embarrassment, even though no one is around him.  
Castiel lifted Dean's jaw, then pinched his nose closed. Castiel leaned in and sealed his mouth over Dean's and breathed out for a second, the he repeated again. Castiel looked to the side to see Dean's chest rise up slowly, Castiel quickly pulled away in joy. Dean's eyes flew open in shock, his bright green eyes shining, locked with Castiel's.  
"DEAN! YOU'RE ALIVE! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALIVE!" Castiel shouted, pulling Dean into his body, close.  
"Yeah…I guess I am. What happened?" Dean said confused and exhausted.  
"You were chucked against a wall, and you were out cold! I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone!" Castiel trembled.  
"Do you remember anything, when you were out cold?" Castiel begged.  
"I do, I remember a voice talking to me…and I felt a spark. Someone kissed me before they did mouth to mouth, I felt it…" Dean stopped and looked around the warehouse and then back at Castiel's blue eyes. "I'm guessing that was you" Dean inquired.  
Castiel immediately felt his cheeks burn, and looked away from Dean in embarrassment.  
"Dean…I didn't-" Castiel mumbled then suddenly stopped because of Dean's reaction.  
"Cas…Its fine" Dean stuttered.  
"What?" Castiel asked but was interrupted with Dean's mouth joining his.  
In that moment, when their lips touched, their world changed. Dean could feel him, he could taste him, their bodies joined perfectly. Dean has never kissed Castiel before, but both knew exactly what to do. They knew where to touch and what to say. It was like a dream, it was like they had done this a thousand times before. Castiel's hand rested on Dean's chest, and Dean was grabbing fistfuls of Castiel's hair. Dean pulled him closer, held Castiel close, as if it were the last time. Castiel gladly fought for control with Dean, their lips moving in perfect sync, their minds branding the feelings into their soul. Just like that, the kiss was over.


End file.
